Only you
by fer92
Summary: HLC2 Dos enemigos enfrentados desde hace años buscan el primer lugar del concurso Petrucci's Internacional Music, pero ¿cómo cambiarán sus sentimientos después de una noche de pasión inesperada?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hateful Lemonade Contest 2<strong>

**Título**: Only you

**Penname**: fer92

**Summary**: HCL2|AU Dos enemigos enfrentados desde hace años buscan el primer lugar del concurso Petrucci's Internacional Music, pero ¿cómo cambiarán sus sentimientos después de una noche de pasión inesperada?

**Pareja**: Edward - Bella

**Número de palabras**: 11132

* * *

><p>La suave música de jazz llenaba la estancia, decenas de personas intercambiaban saludos y bebían champagne y lo único que yo quería era estar en casa y dormir un poco.<p>

– Vamos Bella, deja de ser una aburrida – dijo Rosalie a mi lado moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música.

– Ya estuve suficiente tiempo aquí, quiero irme

– Nada de eso señorita, pasas todo el día encerrada en tu casa clavada en ese piano tuyo, es tiempo de salir un poco y conocer el mundo.

Rodé los ojos sin que me viera. Como que el mundo va a estar en una sala con no más de cincuenta personas celebrando un acontecimiento que a menos de la mitad le importaba. La mayoría estaba allí para beber.

Rosalie me tomó con firmeza del brazo y me dirigió a la barra del bar. Ya me había resignado y viéndolo por el buen lado una buena dosis de whiskey no le hacía daño a nadie.

– Esta noche vamos a emborracharnos. Hay que celebrar tus logros Bella – dijo mi querida amiga guiñándole el ojo al barman. Un chico alto y musculoso de cabello negro y ojos azules. Sí, la perra loca de Rosalie ya tenía a su presa.

Después de estar media hora escuchando las coqueterías de mi amiga decidí tomar mi vaso y sentarme en una mesa a disfrutar del alcohol, lo cierto era que no había salido en mucho tiempo.

Alcé mis ojos y me encontré con la sonrisa amable del Director del Manhattan School of Music y no pude evitar devolvérsela. Era un viejito adorable.

Se acercó y me ofreció su mano a modo de saludo.

– Felicitaciones Isabella, es un orgullo tenerla como una de nuestras estudiantes

– Muchas gracias Dr. Banner

– Qué alegría para la institución que dos de nuestros pupilos estrellas hayan logrado avanzar en un concurso de tal envergadura.

Y casi sin querer se me escapó una mueca al recordar cuál era el otro estudiante. El Dr. Banner siguió con su perorata durante algunos minutos más y después se despidió amablemente. Me agradaba pero la simpatía llegaba hasta que empezaba a hablar del desgraciado de Cullen.

Desde la adolescencia tengo mis ojos puestos en este concurso. El prestigioso Petrucci's Internacional Music Contest que se celebraba cada cinco años en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Un concurso orientado a los jóvenes talentos dotados tanto en la composición como en la interpretación. Mi madre fue la que me impulsó a entrar en él. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho después de escuchar durante más de diez años de tu vida sobre él. El ganador recibía, además del reconocimiento público lo que le aseguraba una carrera exitosa en el futuro, una beca completa de estudios musicales aplicados en Rusia.

Ése era mi objetivo principal, salir de aquí. De las presiones constantes de mi madre, del tedio de una vida que no era propiamente vida. Las costumbres, los esfuerzos, el aburrimiento, la falta de ilusiones, las peleas constantes de mis padres, la crisis familiar, la crisis mundial. Todo.

Sólo quería un momento para mí, para Bella Swan.

De repente el aire del lugar se cargó, como si todas las energías se concentraran en un solo lugar. Conocía esa sensación demasiado bien. Él estaba aquí.

Todos los rostros se giraron a un mismo punto. La belleza masculina en persona estaba entrando al lugar con dos hermosas rubias escazas de ropa a sus costados.

Edward Cullen "El rey del mundo" hacía su entrada triunfal.

No entendía cómo podían idolatrar tanto a ese imbécil, él representaba todo lo que un pianista respetable no era. Un borracho, mujeriego, orgulloso, patán, desgraciado, con aires de grandeza, cabrón de mierda. Y sin embargo, poseía el talento más apabullante que había conocido en todo mi vida. No entendía como alguien como él podía componer semejantes obras. Tan cargadas de belleza y dulzura que cada vez que lo escuchaba me derretía como una de las muchas adolescentes enamoradas de ése idiota.

Edward Cullen era otra de las razones para ganar ese concurso. No sólo quería vencerlo por una vez en su vida, quería alejarme de él y la ilusión imposible que representó durante muchos años. Alejarme de la tierna amistad que compartimos y que desapareció por diversas causas. Culpa mía y culpa de él.

Lo odiaba con toda mi alma, lo odiaba como no había odiado a nadie en mi vida.

Todavía podía recordar todas las burlas que recibí del maldito cuando estaba en mis tempranos trece años, edad en la que las chicas nos sentimos más inseguras con respecto a nuestra apariencia; y claro, él no tuvo compasión alguna al nombrar todos mis defectos sin excepción, además de recordarme lo fea que era todos los días.

Las burlas, las tretas, las frases de desprecio y las miradas intimidatorias que no se cansó de lanzarme durante los años que siguieron. Muchas veces tuve que obligarme a ser fuerte mientras que otras sólo podían encerrarme a llorar amargamente en el baño del colegio.

Ni siquiera tenía nada para defenderme contra él. ¿Cómo criticar su belleza absoluta? ¿Su talento musical incomparable? Su gracia, su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos profundos y luminosos, su cuerpo perfecto, su piel blanca y sin manchas, su cabello castaño claro y brillante. No había ningún reparo que poner ante su intimidante hermosura.

Pero los años pasaron y la triste Bella Swan cambió, todo gracias a mi única amiga. La invalorable Rosalie Hale. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ella logró que aprendiera a quererme a mí misma, a apreciar las cosas hermosas que tenía. No fue fácil, pero lo consiguió. Aunque nadie jamás dudaría de las extrañas técnicas de la chica loca y extrovertida que vio en mí algo más que el resto de las personas. Tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle.

Ella le dio un poco de alegría a mi vida y hoy, a mis veinte años, podía decir que lo único valioso que tenía era mi piano y Rosalie Hale.

Esta fiesta estaba destinada para celebrar a los finalistas del concurso y que pasaran un buen momento con su familia y amigos, Mi única familia estaba aquí. Rosalie. Al resto ni siquiera le importaba.

Mamá estaba en algún viaje extravagante en África, fingiendo que le importaba el hambre mundial y ése tipo de cosas que les interesan a las mujeres de la alta sociedad. Y Charlie, bueno él debía estar en casa asegurándose de vaciar la despensa de todo el whiskey que pueda. No me gustaba ese licor específico en vano.

Y a pesar de todas las penurias que pasé gracias a él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era una tarea imposible de hacer.

Ni siquiera me miró y pasó sin cuidado hasta su mesa, cargada de amigos y familiares que querían felicitarlo, a diferencia de mi mesa que estaba completamente vacía.

Suspiré y llamé a uno de los meseros pidiéndole una botella completa de whiskey. Me miró raro, pero después de pasarle algunos billetes no se negó.

Tenía el dinero suficiente como para irme a Rusia por mi cuenta y no volver, pero ésa no era una excusa válida a diferencia de ganar la beca.

Seguía atada por las costumbres, siempre atada por las apariencias.

El mesero no tardó en traer la tan deseada botella, podía emborracharme en casa pero no tenía ánimos de levantarme de la mesa. Sólo serían unos pocos tragos y después iría a mi solitario departamento para terminarme otras dos botellas más. Rosalie estaba ocupada con su chico así que no se daría cuenta.

Apuré el primer vaso con prisa, de un solo trago y así seguí hasta terminar la primera botella. No sé cuento tiempo ni botellas después estaba arrimada en mi mesa oscura tratando de levantarme hasta que alguien se me acercó. Reconocía ese olor.

– No puedo creerlo "La santa Bella Swan" haciendo un espectáculo – dijo la voz de él con burla.

El maldito estaba aquí.

– Déjame en paz – pero mi voz no salió como me gustaría.

Traté de pararme pero el cuerpo me venció, estaba segura que terminaría en el suelo pero algo me sostuvo.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¡Mierda!

– Estás borracha – su voz era seria, un cambio considerable a su burla anterior.

Estaba mareada, demasiado, y no sólo por el alcohol. Su olor siempre lograba ese efecto.

– Qué inteligente Señor Holmes.

– Si, lo suficiente como para saber cuándo hacer un drama y cuando no – dijo él con mordacidad.

– ¡Cállate! No sabes nada de mí – la furia me recorría completa, sacando lo peor de mí. Él siempre lograba eso.

– Y tampoco me interesa – contuve las lágrimas. Sus palabras dolían demasiado.

Edward seguía sosteniéndome, sabía que no tenía ninguna buena intención. Tal vez sus amigos estaban por algún lado tomando fotos.

¡Mierda Bella! ¿Por qué tuviste que emborracharte de esta manera?

– Te dije que me dejes

– ¿Y qué harás después? Cualquiera se podría aprovechar de ti

– Así como tú imbécil

– Tengo mejor gusto Isabella

Antes de darme cuenta me estaba sacando a rastras del lugar. Miraba hacia todos lados buscando a sus amigos con sus celulares tomando fotos, pero a pesar del nubarrón en mis ojos, no veía a nadie. Trataba de empujarlo para que me soltara, pero nada de nada. Seguía sin poder zafarme.

Llegamos hasta un auto desconocido, abrió la puerta y me metió en él. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero mis pensamientos se estaban aclarando por momentos. No debí tomar tanto, al menos no donde pudieran verme.

Edward se puso en el asiento del conductor y encendió el auto.

No podía creer tanta bondad de parte del imbécil, seguramente me tenía una trampa preparada en alguna parte, así que busqué mi celular como pude y llamé a Rosalie.

– ¡Bella! – contestó al tercer timbrado.

– Hey Rose – ¡Rayos! Mi voz seguía siendo una desgracia.

– ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Te dejo un rato para que disfrutes de tu hora feliz y a los dos segundos ya no estás.

– No seas exagerada

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás?

– En el auto de Cullen

– ¡ ¿QUÉ? ! – Alejé el teléfono de lo fuerte que gritó – ¿Estás con el bastardo de Cullen?

– Sí, el mismo idiota

Lo escuché reírse a mi lado. Lo miré con mala cara.

– Sólo llamó para decirte eso y que si mañana aparezco bajo el puente, ahogada o muerta de alguna manera ya sabes a quién culpar.

– No puedo creerlo ¿por qué estás con él?

– No lo sé – era la verdad. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo terminé en el auto de Cullen.

– Debiste estar muy borracha – escuché un suspiro al otro lado – Muy bien, estaré atenta, pero dile al bastardo que si mañana llego a tu apartamento y te encuentro llorando que de una vez se despida de sus bolas.

Me reí como nunca. Pero se lo diría de todas maneras, Rosalie siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

– Te veo mañana

Colgué y empecé a masajearme las sienes. Me dolía la cabeza como si me hubieran pasado un tractor por encima.

– ¿Mejor? – escuché a mi lado. Su voz siempre cargada de ese tono de sarcasmo que la distinguía del resto

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

– Bueno no quiero que cuando gane ese concurso digan que fue porque no estabas en tus mejores condiciones. Ni creas que lo hago por ti.

– Nunca esperaría nada de ti

El silencio cargó el auto. Me sentía más allá de incómoda. No debí haber permitido que me llevara a casa, bien podría haber tomado un taxi.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin estaba en mi apartamento. ¿Cómo sabía él la dirección? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero tampoco importaba. Quería dormir por lo menos unos dos días seguidos.

Me bajé del auto pero antes de dar un paso sabía que me estrellaría contra el piso. Maravilloso. Pero no podía faltar el perfecto Edward Cullen al rescate. Me atrapó antes de que mi cara se estampara contra el cemento.

– Ten cuidado ¿quieres? Este trabajo de asegurar mi dignidad está costando demasiado.

– Lárgate

– No hasta que estés sana y salva y yo pueda ganar sin remordimientos

– Llegas tarde, debes estar podrido de todo lo que has hecho.

No dijo nada y yo no tenía pena por él. Se merecía todo lo que le dijera y más. Mucho más.

– ¿Cuál es tu apartamento?

– El 24

Subimos en ascensor los dos pisos hasta llegar a mi apartamento. Un lugar sagrado al que él no podía entrar.

Estaba tan avergonzada de que me viera en este estado. Ya faltaba poco para que empezaran las bromas pesadas.

Saqué las llaves pero no le atinaba a nada, así que él se hizo cargo. Me adelanté y me sostuve contra la puerta antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

– Vete – le dije con todo el odio contenido. Su mirada se entristeció durante un momento, sólo un microsegundo antes de que apareciera su sonrisa cínica.

– Deberías darme las gracias ¿dónde estarías si no fuera por mí?

– En cualquier lugar mejor donde no pueda verte la cara.

– Me debes una Swan

– No te debo nada

Traté de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, pero en el intento me solté y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Escuché una risa a mis espaldas antes de que alguien me levantara del suelo. Me dolía la cara y la nariz me ardía como el infierno.

Me dejé hacer hasta que me soltó con mucha delicadeza sobre el sofá de la sala. Mi conciencia estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí. Maldita, justo cuando la necesitaba.

Edward dio un vistazo por todo el apartamento hasta detenerse sobre el mueble donde tenía toda mi colección de CD's, prestando especial atención en la caja que estaba sobre el reproductor. No recordaba que era lo último que había estado escuchando.

Tomó la caja entre sus manos y claramente pude percibir como todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

–Todavía lo tienes.

Entonces recordé de que CD se trataba. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo siempre me salía mal?

Hace cuatro días mientras componía la canción con la cual me presentaría a la final del concurso no pude evitar sentir cierta nostalgia sobre mi niñez y casi sin notarlo había estado ya frente al CD que me había regalado Edward cuando cumplí los diez años.

En la portada estaba una foto de los dos jugando sobre las teclas del piano de su casa. Una lágrima había escapado de mi rostro al recordar esos momentos. Los más felices de mi vida.

Había abierto el estuche buscando la inscripción que había en la contraportada.

"_Para Bella, mi mejor amiga._

_No sabía que darte, si te gustaría una muñeca u otra cosa, pero mamá me dijo que los regalos más importantes son los que nacen del corazón. Así que pensé en esto, ojalá te guste. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos por siempre_

_Con cariño, Edward_

_PD: Revisa la última canción. La hice para ti"_

Todavía recordaba como lloré esa tarde al volver al leer las palabras que el Edward de once años que conocí y al que había amado con todo mi corazón me había dedicado.

Nuestra amistad se fue a la mierda después del asesinato de Elizabeth Cullen, la mamá de Edward, a manos de unos asaltantes. Cuando, días después, me acerqué para tratar de confortarlo él me gritó, incluso trató de pegarme. Lloré por él durante mucho tiempo. Después de eso Edward cambió completamente.

Cada vez que lo llamaba él nunca contestaba. Cuando nos veíamos en la calle me ignoraba y después empezaron las malas bromas, los maltratos las palabras hirientes y las burlas. Todo el amor se convirtió en odio, pero hace cuatro días no pude evitar recordar esos momentos que vivimos juntos. Había vuelto a escuchar el CD completo y cuando llegué a la última canción simplemente apoyé la cabeza contra mi piano y lloré largo y tendido.

Después de cada broma y cada maltrato de su parte siempre iba directamente a casa con la intención de quemar su regalo, pero en el último momento me arrepentía. Era lo único que quedaba de ese Edward que una vez fue.

– Si – fue lo único que pude decir

Él se quedó parado durante un largo tiempo hasta que relajó los hombros, se dio la vuelta y su mirada era oscura. Llena de odio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a tenerle miedo.

– Voy a traerte un vaso de agua y algo para bajarte la borrachera

Me acosté contra el sofá y traté de tranquilizarme. Lo mejor era que se fuera ya, no quería tenerle cerca. Todavía tenía muy nítido todas las cosas malas que me había hecho, cuando lo único que yo había querido había sido ayudarle. Estar para él como los amigos que fuimos.

Él se acercó con un vaso con agua y una pastilla

– ¿Seguro que no es veneno?

– Buscaría una manera mejor de hacerlo Swan

– Claro que sí – le respondí sin emoción llevándome el vaso a los labios al tiempo que me tomaba la pastilla. Esperaba que se me pasara rápido todo esto.

Estuvimos en silencio algunos minutos más, ni siquiera era capaz de verle a la cara. La borrachera estaba dimitiendo casi por completo y lo único que podía sentir era vergüenza.

– Debes irte

Alcé mi mirada y lo encontré con sus ojos firmes en los míos, inmediatamente volví a mirar al suelo. No me gustaba que me viera de esa manera.

No dijo nada así que me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación. Seguramente se iría después, a menos que buscara una manera de destrozarme el apartamento. Al final abandoné esos pensamientos. Con el tiempo su actitud de vándalo había disminuido en gran manera y a decir verdad esta noche se había portado relativamente bien conmigo. Mientras caminaba a paso lento a mi habitación una idea cruzó mi mente. Me ruboricé sólo de imaginarla.

Años y años de ser despreciada por Edward Cullen le habían pasado una enorme factura a mi autoestima recientemente reconstituida. Tenía unas ganas enormes de demostrarle que ya no era el patito feo que él conoció, al que hería siempre. Así que sin medir consecuencias alcé mi mano y deshice el pasador que sostenía mi cabello en un perfecto moño. Sentí como las ondas suaves naturales de mi pelo descendían por mi espalda. Dudé un momento, pero después de pensarlo una mínima cantidad de tiempo mandé todo a la mierda.

Puse mis manos sobre el cierre trasero de mi vestido y sin dudarlo lo bajé de un tirón, escuché un leve jadeo desde la sala. Dejé que las tiras que colgaban precariamente de mis hombros cayeran definitivamente, quedándome únicamente en ropa interior.

Esperé unos momentos a ver si podía definir alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada.

Tal vez me estaba comportando como una estúpida, lo más seguro es que mañana cuando vaya a la escuela encuentre a un montón de personas burlándose de mí por haber sido rechazada por él, pero al final no me importó.

Puse mis manos sobre mi espalda buscando el cierre del sujetador, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada sus manos me habían detenido.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – su voz era diferente, más oscura. Más ronca

– ¿Qué crees? Preparándome para la cama

– ¿Y para eso tienes que desnudarte frente a mí? – su aliento golpeó mi cuello y mi cuerpo enteró se encendió. Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

– Te dije que te fueras

Me dio la vuelta con fuerza y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a él. Nos miramos durante segundos, minutos, horas. ¿Quién demonios sabía? Lo único que quería era besarlo.

Edward vio el deseo en mis ojos y sin dudarlo me besó con fuerza, pasión y odio.

Después de diez años volvía estar cerca de él y de qué manera. Mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos y lo jalé con fuerza hacia mí. No reconocía lo que hacía. Lo besaba de forma desesperada, saboreando lo dulce de sus labios, su aliento refrescante, su lengua enloquecedora. Edward me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras exploraba mi boca sin ningún cuidado. Eso era lo que quería, no había planeado esto, pero agradecía los resultados.

Sus manos desabrocharon mi sostén y lo tiró al suelo, caímos sobre la cama y seguimos besándonos. Poniendo en ese acto desenfrenado todo lo que callamos durante años. Allí estaba el dolor, la angustia, la soledad, la pasión, todo. Absolutamente todo.

Mis manos se volvieron avariciosas, explorando los detalles de su cuerpo que sólo había podido apreciar desde lejos. La suavidad de su cuello, sabía que tenía un lunar ahí, sus hombros fuertes, su espalda musculosa y su cintura estrecha.

No soporté la barrera que representaba su camisa y sin ningún cuidado rompí los botones y se la saqué de un solo tirón. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se desprendió de ella y se lanzó contra mis pechos. No pude callar y empecé a gemir sin control. Era la primera vez que un hombre estaba demasiado cerca.

Sus actos de repente se volvieron más calmados, su lengua se arremolinaba con cuidado alrededor de mis pezones, saboreando, chupando y lamiendo. ¿Podía existir tanto placer?

– ¿Querías esto cierto? Lo he visto en tus ojos durante años – dijo él con la voz sofocada mientras se ocupaba del otro pezón.

– No soy como las golfas con las que sueles andar

Mi voz no daba fe de mis palabras ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba volviéndome loca

– Lo sé

Se separó de mi pecho, me miró a los ojos y me desarmó completamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia y dolor y sin embargo en el fondo pude ver la ternura del Edward que conocí. De mi Edward…. Y sin pensarlo dos veces me arrodille sobre la cama y me acerqué con lentitud. Él estaba paralizado esperando mi reacción. Le rodee el cuello con los brazos y lo besé con ternura. Como había querido besarlo siempre, porque muy bien sabía yo que detrás de todo mi odio estaba escondido un profundo amor.

Ése beso era tan distinto al anterior, en él le estaba entregando todo de mí. Lo que siempre estuvo a su alcance y que él nunca quiso tomar. Después de unos segundos de duda él me devolvió el beso, saboreando mis labios con ternura.

– Debería irme – dijo contra mis labios

– No, quédate – volví a besarlo hundiéndome en su pecho – por favor …

Me recostó contra la cama y volvió a besarme, sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos y los amasó con cuidado. Miles de suspiros invadieron la habitación mientras él dejaba un camino de besos hasta mi ombligo. Sus verdes ojos me miraron y con suma delicadeza me quitó las bragas. Mi corazón palpitaba como loco. Estaba desnuda frente a mi enemigo.

¡Mierda! ¡Va a pasar! Y nada menos que con Edward Cullen ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

– ¿Por qué quieres esto Bella? – dijo él recostándose sobre mí.

¡Bella! ¡Él volvía a llamarme así!

– Porque te deseo – sus manos acariciaron por encima mi sexo y casi me da un colapso.

– ¿Me odias? – había esperanza en su voz

– Sí

– Veamos si después de esto sigues pensando lo mismo – su voz era sarcástica.

Volvió a besarme mientras introducía un dedo dentro de mí, tuve que reunir todo mi auto control para no gritar.

Él extendió su hermosa sonrisa y volvió a besarme. Sus dedos acariciaban y exploraban un lugar que nunca nadie había tocado. Mi respiración era errática, sentía que me ahogaba con el aire.

Sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y lo apretó, el grito fue incontenible esta vez y él sólo me besaba. Mis manos ya no pudieron estar más tiempo quietas. Acaricié su espalda hasta llegar a su pantalón, busqué quitarle el cinturón, pero él me lo impidió.

– Vamos con calma. Quiero hacerte sentir bien

Bajó su cabeza y la enterró en mis senos, mis manos acariciaron su cabello con suavidad. Maravillándome de que algo así me estaba pasando a mí.

– Eres tan hermosa – dijo suspirando en medio de mis senos. Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera.

– Antes no pensabas eso

Edward movió su cabeza negando mientras dejaba besos de mariposa hasta enterrar su cabeza en mi sexo

– Edward – gemí vergonzosamente.

– Sush… Déjame sólo a mi

Cuando su lengua atravesó mis pliegues estaba segura de había abandonado este mundo. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a gemir audiblemente. Seguramente mi vecina, la señora Robinson, estaría horrorizada. Que se joda sola, porque Edward Cullen me estaba jodiendo a mí.

Su lengua estaba en todas partes y sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo con lentitud. Llegó un punto en que las cosas se salieron control y exploté. Una sensación de bienestar, felicidad, éxtasis y libertad inundó mi ser. Mi orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza.

Y Edward seguía allá abajo, suspiré y me dejé hacer desmadejada contra la cama.

Cuando levantó la cabeza tenía el pelo más desordenado de lo normal, pero sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes lo había visto. Me levanté y con la mirada fija en él le quité el cinturón, los pantalones y con algo de duda me aventuré a bajarle el bóxer.

¡Santa Mierda!

– ¿Asustada? – dijo él con diversión

– Nunca

Me empujó contra la cama besándome con la misma pasión de hace unos momentos, podía sentir la fuerza de su hombría sobre mi ombligo y estaba desesperada y totalmente mojada para él. Sus manos se arremolinaron alrededor de mi cintura y las mías bajaron hacia su erección, queriéndolo sentir completamente. Mis dedos exploraron la piel suave, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo.

– ¡Mierda Bella! Debes detenerte si no quieres que esto termine – pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya estaba sobre él, restregándome contra su erección.

– ¿Qué se siente estar de esta manera con la tonta de Bella Swan? – le dije restregándome más aún haciendo que su cabeza golpeara constantemente contra la cama.

– Con la estúpida, triste, poco talentosa, desagradable y horrorosa Swanstein ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dije con tristeza y amargura.

El pasado regresaba hablando por mí.

– No hagas esto Bella – su voz era lastimera

Sin previo aviso me sostuvo las manos e hizo que rodara hasta quedar nuevamente de espaldas y él sobre mí.

– No destruyas este momento

Se acercó lentamente y me dio delicado beso antes de alejarse nuevamente.

– Olvida todo – sus labios besaron mi cuello y volvieron a mi boca – Olvida Bella, olvida y perdona

No quería ser débil, no quería, pero las lágrimas estaban ahí. Traicioneras y silenciosas.

Él beso mis mejillas, recorriendo con sus labios el camino de mi dolor convertido en agua.

– No me merezco ni siquiera una mirada tuya, pero por hoy déjame amarte.

En ese momento perdí el control. Él lo vio en mis ojos y antes de que pudiera evitarlo me penetró por primera vez, dejando a un lado todo lo que había sido. Con un solo acto había logrado alejar los recuerdos hirientes acumulados durante años. En este momento sólo existíamos los dos. Edward y Bella como siempre quise que fuera.

Un grito escapó de mi boca sin poder contenerlo, el dolor era poco comparado con la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. De saber que durante este pequeño momento Edward me pertenecía.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó él con horror tratando de alejarse.

– No, no. Quédate. Quédate para siempre.

A pesar del placer doloroso pude ver su mirada atormentada, no tenía idea de que hice mal, pero el instinto me guió y empecé a moverme contra él todavía sintiendo incomodidad.

Poco a poco sus defensas cayeron y tomó el control. Empujando con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperme, pero yo necesitaba algo más.

– Más fuerte… más rápido – los gemidos casi no me dejaban hablar.

Edward acrecentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, tal como se lo había pedido. El placer era insoportable, el fuego que se había estado construyendo en mi vientre estaba en todo su esplendor. Quemándome por completo. El envite de sus caderas me volvía loca. Lo sentía en todas partes, atravesando mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Su pelo mojado por el sudor caía sobre su frente, sus manos poderosas se cerraron sobre mi cabello y me atrajo a él en un beso profundo y prolongado, callando lo fuertes gritos de placer que no podía contener.

– Mía…sólo mía – musitaba contra mis labios mientras penetraba en mí de manera furiosa.

– Edward….ahhhh….

El fuego se volvió incontenible, mi centro palpitaba sin control hasta que lo que se cocía en mi vientre explotó, apretando su miembro en mi interior al tiempo que Edward escondía su cabeza en mi cuello y profería un largo alarido. Sentí un líquido cálido invadiendo mi ser. La marca de Edward. Sabía que después de esto nunca más podría estar con alguien más. Nunca.

Estaba fuera de mi, incluso estaba segura de que podía ver lucecitas de colores, apretaba con fuerza la espalda de Edward acercándolo a mí. Mi mente todavía no era capaz de contener el hecho de lo que había pasado.

¡Dios mío! ¡Había hecho el amor con Edward Cullen!

No sabía si debía sentirme enfurecida, triste o alagada, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura es que no me arrepentía. No podía haber pedido una primera vez mejor.

Los párpados me pesaban, mi cuerpo lo sentía lánguido y sin fuerza. Lo último que sentí fue un ligero beso sobre mis labios.

…

Una incómoda luminosidad golpeó mi rostro hasta lograr que abriera los ojos. Me pesaba todo el cuerpo, mi cabeza ardía y sentía dolor en partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Eché un vistazo alrededor y me sorprendí del desorden de las sábanas. Debí estar muy borracha anoche.

Tenía recuerdos inconexos. Rosalie molestándome para que me quedara en la fiesta, la gente alrededor, el Dr. Banner felicitándome, el imbécil de Cullen entrando como si no existiera algo mejor en el mundo que él, mi soledad, el whiskey, yo tratando de levantarme de la mesa y Cullen trayéndome a casa. Después de eso una niebla zumbante cubría todo.

Revisé mi cuerpo buscando alguna señal de que ése desgraciado me hubiera hecho algo, pero nada. Luego me aticé mentalmente.

¡Tonta! ¡Como si él se interesara en tocarte!

Me golpee la cabeza y al instante me arrepentí. ¡Maldita borrachera!

Me levanté de la cama sorprendida de usar un camisón ¿Me lo puse anoche? Por lo general sólo dormía en camiseta y bragas.

Salí del cuarto y miré alrededor, no había nada inusual. Nada que indicara que Cullen había hecho de las suyas.

Me acerqué a la pequeña cocina y puse la cafetera a funcionar. Necesitaba un café con urgencia. Cuando estuvo listo me senté en el sofá y miré hacia la ciudad. Una de las cosas que más me gustaba era sentarme frente a la ventana y ver el tiempo pasar, como si esperara que algo cambiara, pero no había nada diferente. Todo seguía exactamente igual. Mi vida seguía siendo una burla gris del destino. Suspiré y me acerqué a mi cuarto de nuevo. Hoy no estaba para pensamientos sombríos, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Empezando por llamar a Rose y asegurarme que no le hiciera nada a las bolas de Cullen. Con eso pagaba mi deuda por lo de anoche. No quería deberle nada.

Me recogí el cabello, que increíblemente estaba más desordenado que nunca. Me sorprendí al ver el vestido que usaba a noche doblado sobre la silla del tocador y los zapatos bajo la cama. ¿En qué momento hice eso? Yo era la persona más desordenada del mundo.

No más licor para mi, pensé en silencio.

Me acerqué a la cama para tenderla cuando lo vi. Una discreta mancha roja sobre las sábanas blancas.

Perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo y caí de rodillas al suelo cuando los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza demoledora.

Edward y yo. Sobre la cama, besándonos, desnudos, haciendo el amor.

¡Mierda!

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

La cabeza me daba vueltas, el corazón me atronaba los oídos, las manos me temblaban. Sentía lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas ¿qué mierda había hecho? ¿Cómo pude acostarme con él? Pero sobre toda la revolución un pensamiento venció a los demás.

Ya no era virgen.

Le había dado mi virginidad a Edward Cullen

Me dejé caer contra el suelo y lloré amargamente.

¿Por qué a él? A él que me había hecho sentir la peor de las mujeres, la peor basura sobre la tierra, la cosa más insignificante, la cosa más fea. Él que muchas veces había logrado convencerme que no era nada y que sin embargo a noche me hizo el amor con dulzura, pasión y entrega.

Había disfrutado, me había sentido feliz, plena, completamente dichosa, pero ahora todo era una pesadilla. Él había cumplido su última venganza contra mí. Me había quitado algo que nunca podría recuperar. Algunos diálogos me llegaban, yo le había pedido que se quedara, prácticamente lo había seducido. No podía culparlo de nada, yo misma me le había entregado en bandeja de plata.

¡Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta!

Seguramente ahora él estaba frente a sus amigos contándoles la horrorosa experiencia de haberse acostado con Bella Swan, lo incómodo que se había sentido haciendo el…. No, él no pensaba de esa manera, él no me hizo el amor. Edward sólo tuvo sexo conmigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo más estuve llorando, descargando con rabia y dolor mi estupidez hasta que de repente levanté la cabeza y me incorporé.

¡No más Bella! ¡Ni una lágrima más por él!

Durante los siguientes días traté de volver a la realidad, no era ni la primera ni la última mujer a la que le había pasado esto. Debía superarlo.

Tontamente me vi a mi misma esperando alguna llamada suya o tratando de escuchar el sonido del timbre cuando llegara con flores a declararme su amor. Pero sabía que nunca pasaría. Edward jamás aparecería, él ya había tenido lo que buscaba. Una noche de sexo y nada más.

Rosalie casi pega el grito en el cielo cuando le anuncié que vendería mi apartamento.

– ¿Por qué? Tú amas tu casa y ahora ni siquiera soportas estar un momento ahí ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que ya no duermes en tu cuarto?

– Si gano esa beca de todas formas tendré que venderlo – dije evadiendo la segunda pregunta en favor de la primera. No soportaba sentir su olor por toda la casa.

Ella permaneció un momento en silencio, tratando de calmar su temperamento.

– No quiero desilusionarte, pero ¿y si no ganas? No te adelantes a los hechos.

– No importa, de todas formas me iré.

Ya lo tenía planeado todo, si no ganaba no había ninguna razón para quedarme aquí, recordando cada día lo que era sentirse entre los brazos de Edward Cullen. Quería olvidar y si era posible, tal vez, perdonar. No quería tener nada de él dentro de mí. Ni odio ni nada.

Incluso ya había puesto mis ojos sobre unos boletos a Sudamérica. Si él ganaba quería estar alejada lo más posible de él. Y qué mejor que a dos continentes de distancia.

– ¿Qué dices? – explotó Rosalie a mi lado.

– No me quedaré Rose, gane o pierda me iré.

Rosalie apretó los labios y vi claramente cómo se clavó las uñas en las manos.

– ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Nunca quisiste ganar ese concurso por ti misma! ¡Querías huir! – sus ojos llameaban con furia

– Lo siento Rose, pero es algo que debo hacer

– No eres una cobarde Bella ¿de qué huyes?

Bajé mi mirada y traté de recomponerme. No era buena mintiendo, pero lo intentaría

– No huyo de nada, tú sabes que siempre quise viajar

Rosalie no se comió el cuento y empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

– Sé que ocultas algo, desde hace días estás más que rara

Siguió con sus extraños movimientos antes de detenerse frente a mí.

– Y estas así desde la noche que saliste con Cullen ¿te hizo algo ese bastardo? – dijo ella con enfado.

– Claro que no, me dejó en casa y luego se fue.

Rosalie volvió a dar vueltas, como si estuviera acechándome.

– No te creo

– Es la verdad – dije nerviosamente

Cuando estuvo frente a mí de nuevo su mirada se había suavizado bastante.

– Sé cuando mientes Bella, pero voy a dejarte en paz. Sé que lo haces por tu bien y siempre que sea a favor de ti misma te voy a apoyar. No lo olvides.

La abracé con fuerza, agradeciendo al cielo por haber puesto una amiga como ella en mi camino.

Rosalie me ayudó con la venta del apartamento, nunca supe quien lo compró, pero mi amiga me aseguró que estaba en buenas manos. Me quedé dos días con ella, los mismos que faltaban para que se llevara a cabo la final del concurso.

La canción con la que concursaría era sólo una extensión de una que había compuesto cuando tenía once años. Justo después de estar segura que había perdido la amistad de Edward para siempre. Me gustaba mucho esa canción, reflejaba la tristeza y desesperación que sentí en esa época. Tenía ciertos momentos dulces cuando me era imposible olvidar los buenos recuerdos que tenía con él y tenía momentos de fuerza inesperada cuando expresaba a través de la música toda la rabia que me atormentaba por lo que estaba pasando. Tenía mucha fe en que con eso fuera suficiente para vencerlo.

El día llegó por fin y yo estaba más aterrorizada por volverlo a ver que por el concurso en sí. No quería ver la sonrisa sínica que se formaría en su rostro cuando me viera, evidenciando así mi propia humillación.

El concurso comenzó, no sería una noche muy larga. Éramos cuatro finalistas, siendo los favoritos Edward y yo. La prensa estaba alrededor revoloteando, tomando fotografías y haciendo preguntas, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para evitarlos hasta que fue mi turno. Sentí miles de flashes sobre mí cuando subí al escenario. Mi mente estaba en calma, sabía que fuera cual fuera el resultado, al final de la noche ya no estaría aquí.

Comencé a tocar, sacando de mi cabeza cualquier cosa que no fuera la dulce melodía que mis manos empezaron a interpretar. Esta era mi salvación, la única fuente de alivio que había encontrado con los años.

Nadie podía decir que yo era algo insignificante cuando tocaba porque la música me daba el poder de ser mejor, de ser yo misma. Cada sonido era la máxima expresión de mi propia alma, era mi forma de decir al mundo lo que pensaba y sentía cuando las palabras no eran suficientes. Me dejé llevar y toqué con el corazón, con la esperanza de un nuevo mañana donde ya no tendría que sufrir por Edward Cullen.

Cuando terminé me levanté con cuidado y agradecí los aplausos. Rosalie me esperaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

– Estuvo excelente Bella, pateaste el trasero de todos esos aficionados – dijo ella con felicidad.

Reí con disimulo y le devolví el abrazo en silencio al tiempo que me tensaba cuando pronunciaron su nombre para que subiera al escenario. Todas las personas estaban en esperanza de oír a Edward. El virtuoso de Nueva York.

Él apareció de la nada y subió con elegancia y gracia al escenario. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos durante un breve momento y sentí que me iba a desmayar. Estaba más hermoso que nunca en su esmoquin negro. Su rostro no expresaba ni frío ni calor.

Cuando empezó a tocar esperaba alguna de sus composiciones geniales, pero me sorprendí al escuchar una simple melodía. Hermosa pero no impactante, ni siquiera su interpretación era tan limpia y sofisticada como solía serlo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Apenas estuvo unos minutos en el piano, luego se levantó y dio las gracias. Todos nos quedamos de piedra. Ése no era Edward, él nunca hacía nada a medias. Nunca cometía un error, pero hoy simplemente había escuchado a un pianista mediocre.

Las personas aplaudieron por cortesía, pero era obvio que todos habían esperado algo más.

El presentador anunció un pequeño receso para que los jueces pudieran hacer su elección.

– Bella ni siquiera tienes que dudarlo. Este concurso está en tus manos – decía Rose con orgullo a mi lado, pero no le prestaba atención.

¿Qué había pasado con Edward? ¿Dónde estaban su arrogancia y superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaban?

Prácticamente había venido al concurso para perder y Edward Cullen nunca perdía. Lo buscaba con la mirada, pero había desaparecido. Todo esto era tan raro.

El presentador volvió a subir al escenario para anunciar al ganador, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dijeron mi nombre por estar entretenida buscándolo.

– Bella muévete que tienes que subir para recibir tu premio

Rosalie me empujó hasta lograr que despertara de mi embotamiento. Pensé que cuando ganara todo sería luz y color. Pensé que sentiría alegría, satisfacción y todas esas emociones que imaginé en su momento, pero lo único que podía sentir era vacío. Un vació enorme que se abría ante mis pies. Edward me había dejado ganar.

¡El muy maldito! ¡La última humillación que me faltaba!

Traté de componer una sonrisa cada vez que me felicitaban, abrazaban o me tomaban una fotografía con el pequeño trofeo en forma de piano bañado en oro de 18 quilates.

Esto era lo último que quedaba para saber que el odio de Edward era más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Me había herido más allá de todo.

Lo busqué para gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero no aparecía. Quería tirarle el trofeo en la cara. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Para decir que tenía un poco de compasión por la tonta Bella Swan? ¿Cómo pago por la noche de sexo que tuvimos?

Yo sabía cuánto quería ganar. Lo veía practicar y esforzarse todos los días, cómo se quedaba en la escuela hasta tarde, como en cada ocasión que no estaba con alguna zorra o divirtiéndose con sus amigos, tenía partituras en las manos mientras escribía las diferentes composiciones que pasaban por su cabeza. Y sabía todo eso porque a pesar de todo el odio siempre estaba pendiente de él. Siempre preocupada.

Él era el idiota más grande de la tierra.

Me pasé toda la noche a lado de Rose, alejada totalmente del alcohol. Me había prometido nunca más beber.

Mis ojos se desviaban buscándolo, sabía que estaba por aquí. La fiesta terminó y todos salieron en una lenta procesión esperando ser fotografiados a la salida para ser noticia en sociales. Estúpida sociedad.

Rose fue por el auto mientras la esperaba en el estacionamiento, hacía un frío terrible y lo único que quería era llegar a casa.

– Te vas a congelar –dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas al momento que sentía el peso de un abrigo sobre mi cuerpo.

El olor de Edward me desconcentró durante unos momentos.

Traté de quitarme la prenda de encima, pero él ya había puesto sus manos sobre mis hombros produciéndome un fuerte escalofrío.

– No lo hagas, por lo menos hasta que llegue tu amiga

Me giré para verle la cara, sorprendida por su amabilidad. Sus ojos estaban más opacos que nunca, tanto como los meses que sufrió por la muerte de su madre.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le dije con brusquedad, si seguía mucho tiempo cerca le golpearía. Las manos me picaban por hacerlo.

– Felicitaciones Bella, nadie merece ganar este concurso más que tú –mis ojos se achicaron ante sus palabras

– ¿No te fue suficiente con humillarme delante de todas esas personas?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿Crees que sigo siendo la misma tonta de hace años? ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Sus ojos me miraron confundidos y ligeramente heridos – Me dejaste ganar.

Bajó la mirada y se quedó callado durante unos momentos. Quería que siguiera hablando, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarme a pegarle.

– ¿Te irás? – dijo al fin ignorando todo lo que le había dicho

Resoplé frustrada por su extraño comportamiento.

– Sí. Por suerte no tendré que verte nunca más

Vi como apretó la mandíbula con fuerza

– Tienes razón

La ira me encendió en ese momento, las uñas se me clavaron en las manos sin querer. Era cierto, era muy posible que después de hoy nunca más le vuelva a ver. Era un buen momento para hablar.

– No sé por qué me odias tanto

– Bella…– le corté, este era mi momento y nadie me impediría decirle todo lo que tenía guardado. Quería irme de aquí siendo libre de él y su recuerdo.

– No, déjame hablar – tomé aire y continué, tratando de llenarme de valor – No sé qué fue lo que hice para que me declararas la guerra. Éramos amigos, pasábamos todos los días juntos. Recuerdo claramente cuando me defendías de cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño, cuando curabas mis heridas, cuando me consolabas después de cada pelea de mis padres – suspiré tratando de contener las lágrimas – Yo te quería Edward, hubiera dado mi vida por ti, pero cuando quise demostrarte todo mi cariño, todo lo importante que eras para mí, tú me alejaste. No sabes cuánto me dolió que aceptaras que todos te dieran un abrazo, que todos te apoyaran, menos yo. No sé que hice y creo que nunca lo sabré. Me trataste como una basura, me dijiste cosas horribles que todavía recuerdo. Prácticamente me destruiste, acabaste conmigo. Cada palabra, cada desprecio de tu parte están aquí – dije señalando mi corazón – No sabes cuantas noches lloré en silencio, cuantas veces tuve ganas de suicidarme – él se sobresaltó y trató de abrazarme pero lo empujé con brusquedad – Nadie me ha herido más que tú ¿y sabes por qué?

Lágrimas contenidas bajaban por mi rostro, me abrazaba con fuerza a mi misma para darme un poco de apoyo. Como siempre. Sola, enfrentándome al mundo.

– Porque te amaba y tú sólo me rompiste el corazón

Edward seguía tratando de acercarse, pero yo me alejaba.

– Y seguí amándote incluso durante mucho tiempo después de que empezaron tus desprecios y tus gritos, pero ya no más. Ya no soy la niña a la que podías herir con facilidad, nunca más voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo.

Me abracé con más fuerza y continué.

– A pesar de tu último intento por acabar conmigo no lo lograste – su rostro era surcado por unas pequeñas lágrimas y me sorprendí. Edward nunca había llorado, ni siquiera en el funeral de su mamá – ¿Crees que no lo sé? Fui una tonta, no voy a justificarme, pero eso fue lo máximo que pude soportar – tomé aire, sentía que me ahogaba – Te di mi virginidad Edward, sé que es algo que no vale absolutamente nada para ti, pero fue lo único que me quedaba. Ahora que lo tienes todo sólo te pido que me dejes en paz. Nunca más te volveré a ver y no quiero llevarme todo esto. No quiero los recuerdos, el dolor, la tristeza, el odio. No quiero nada, no me llevaré nada de ti.

Un fuerte sollozó escapó de mis labios. Lo había dicho todo, el pecho me contraía el corazón, las manos me dolían de tanto mantenerlas atrapadas para evitar que tocaran a Edward. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo todavía le amaba.

No pude hacer nada cuando él me atrapó con sus brazos y me sostuvo contra su pecho. Me dejé hacer, me dejé a mi misma disfrutar de su olor una última vez.

– Perdóname Bella. Perdóname por todo – mi llanto era incontenible y sin poder evitarlo lo abracé con fuerza. Recordando aquella mágica vez que estuve entre sus brazos, añorando los besos, las caricias. Todo.

– Te amo Bella, te amo – dijo él contra mi cabello y me congelé de golpe.

Di un paso para atrás y me alejé lo más que pude con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa.

– No lo digas ¡NO! –le grité tapándome los oídos como una niña. No quería escuchar mentiras. Este era un último intento por dañarme todavía más.

– Pero es la verdad – sus ojos estaban vacíos y su voz muerta.

No, no me creería nada.

– Déjame en paz, ya has hecho suficiente daño.

Sentía que me desvanecía, que caía en algún profundo agujero.

Y gracias a Dios llegó Rose para salvarme.

– Lo siento Bella, no podía sacar el auto. Había un tráfico terrible – no había notado mi estado ni tampoco había visto a Edward.

– Está bien – dije con la voz llorosa. Entonces ella miró a mi lado y lo vio. Su rostro se cargó de furia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí idiota? ¡Déjala en paz! Por fin se va a librar de verte. Deberías estar feliz ya que tanto la odias – Rosalie estaba completamente enojada, sabía que en cualquier momento lo perdería y se lanzaría a enseñarle los beneficios de las clases de defensa personal.

– Basta Rose, vámonos

Edward no se movía, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y apretaba los puños.

Rose bufó, se acomodó su cabello y se dirigió al auto. Traté de calmar mis nervios y respiré todo el aire que pude, hoy necesitaba más que nunca algo de fuerza. Tomé el abrigo que me había dado respirando por última vez su deliciosa fragancia. Sin decirle nada se lo tendí esperando que lo tomara, pero él no hizo amago de mover las manos.

– Ten – le dije pensando que tal vez no me estaba prestando atención.

– No lo quiero – su voz era ronca y antes de que pudiera obligarlo a llevarse su abrigo él dio media vuelta y se fue.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve viéndolo partir, incluso cuando su figura había desaparecido de mi campo de visión yo seguía clavada en el suelo siendo incapaz de moverme.

Rosalie pitó.

Me espabilé, tomé lo último que me quedaba de él y caminé lentamente hacia el auto

– Adiós Edward – dije en silencio para mí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres meses después<strong>

Apreté el abrigo con fuerza, el frío era casi insoportable. Todavía me era difícil acostumbrarme al clima de Moscú, pero no me quedaba de otra.

Acaba de regresar de mis clases, había aprendido mucho aquí y me sentía muy bien. Aunque fue difícil tratar con gente que apenas hablaba inglés me las apañaba como podía.

Cada vez que despertaba me sentía como una exploradora que había viajado miles de kilómetros para conocer el mundo, poco a poco los antiguos sueños de mi niñez habían vuelto, aquellos que había olvidado en favor de dedicarme a sufrir en cada esquina.

Alejada de todo me había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que fui, no podía creer todo lo que había sufrido y todo había sido en vano. Yo había sido una maldita dramática.

No debí haber permitido que los problemas de mis padres, las burlas de Edward y mis propias inseguridades me destruyeran la vida, pero yo lo había querido así. Había buscado algo a lo que aferrarme. Estando aquí logré dejar muchas cosas atrás. Si mis padres se peleaban o les importaba una mierda lo que me pasara era problema de ellos no el mío y lo de Edward… bueno, debí haberle puesto en su lugar hace mucho tiempo.

Después de no haberlo visto durante casi tres meses todo el odio y la frustración se habían alejado, ahora incluso podía decir que le recordaba con un cierto cariño.

Pero cada noche, después de tratar de entretener mi mente con cualquier cosa, siempre venía a mi memoria sus ojos la última vez que le vi. Se veía tan demacrado, tan triste… a veces me preguntaba si lo que había dicho era cierto ¿En verdad me amaba?

Aunque tratara de evitarlo todas las noches me hacía la misma pregunta y una parte remota de mi ser anhelaba que la respuesta fuera positiva.

Hablaba a menudo con Rose, me contó que estaba en una relación bastante seria y para mi sorpresa su actual novio no era nada más ni nada menos que el barman en la fiesta de aquella noche. Se escuchaba bastante feliz y yo me alegraba por ella. Había momentos en los que me picaba la lengua por preguntarle por Edward, pero me contenía. Desagraciadamente esta vez me ganó el impulso.

– Y… bueno…ehmmm – dije tartamudeando al otro lado de la línea.

– Habla de una vez Bella, que el minuto me cuesta cinco dólares –dijo ella con diversión.

– ¿Has sabido algo de Edward? – solté

Ella se quedó callada durante demasiado tiempo, pensé que tal vez cortó la comunicación

– ¿Rose?

– No Bella – dijo simplemente

Pensé que a continuación me lanzaría una serie de preguntas referentes a mi repentino interés por él, pero nada.

Después de hablar un poco más terminamos la llamada. Rosalie estaba un poco rara.

Días después me dirigí a mi apartamento en silencio, llevando conmigo algunas compras que había hecho para la casa. Vivía sola en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, lo que me daba muchas ventajas aunque a veces el ruido era un poco molesto.

Abrí la puerta sin cuidado y metí las compras, antes siquiera de haber dado dos pasos sabía que un extraño había entrado. El vello se me erizó del miedo. Nunca había recibido clases de defensa personal, pero podía apañármelas. Una barra de pan no era muy efectiva pero me daría el factor sorpresa.

Cogí la barra de pan, apretando más de lo que debería. Me dirigí a la cocina con paso silencioso. Di un vistazo, pero no había nada raro ahí. Me acerqué a la sala y noté una mochila que antes no estaba ahí. Sin el menor cuidado le di la vuelta con el pie, temiendo que tuviera alguna trampa debajo, pero nada. A mi mente vino que tal vez pudiera ser un explosivo. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Debía salir de la casa lo más rápido posible!

Solté la barra de pan y corrí hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente y choqué contra lo que sea que estaba invadiendo mi departamento.

Escuché el ruido de varias cosas caer al piso, pero antes de eso pude percibir el olor. El maravilloso olor de Edward. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

Él me sostenía con fuerza y aunque traté de zafarme él no me lo permitía. Entonces recordé la bomba. Me separé con urgencia y lo miré a los ojos. Tenía grandes ojeras que nunca antes habían estado allí, sacudí la cabeza tratando de enfocarme de nuevo.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí – dije jalándolo de la mano, pero él me detuvo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Hay una bomba en el apartamento tenemos que salir – casi le grité.

Él miró desconcertado hacia dentro, pero sosteniendo mi mano para que no fuera a ningún lado.

Le jalé con fuerza hacia la sala y le mostré la mochila

– Ahí está ¿ahora me entiendes? ¡Vámonos! – traté de jalarle de nuevo, pero él me sostenía muy fuerte.

Estaba empezando a desesperarme seriamente cuando escuché que empezó a reírse.

– ¿Estás loco? Si quieres morirte no me arrastraras contigo

Inesperadamente él me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi frente. Me quedé paralizada por su astucia.

– No es ninguna bomba, es mi mochila – dijo él volviendo a reírse esta vez contra mi cuello. Me estremecí.

¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo pude pensar que era una bomba?

Me golpee mentalmente y me alejé de él, de repente vino a mi mente la pregunta más obvia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije totalmente desconcertada, el humor se le acabó en ese instante.

– Yo…ehmmm… ¿No puedo hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga?

Levanté una ceja con incredulidad.

– Que yo sepa tú y yo no hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – él bajó su mirada un poco avergonzado. ¿Qué pasó con el imbécil que yo conocía? ¿Dónde estaba el idiota arrogante que solía ser?

– Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos – su voz era un poco temblorosa ¿Edward Cullen nervioso? No lo podía creer.

– Eso no es tan fácil – dije con sarcasmo y volví sobre mis pasos para recoger la comida que había dejado en la entrada.

Todavía estaba en shock por su repentina llegada ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero lo que más me sorprendía era la inesperada ráfaga de alegría que había nacido en mi interior. ¡Tranquila Bella!

Me agaché para recoger las bolsas y me asombré al ver más comida tirada en el suelo. Eso no lo traje yo.

– Traje algunas compras si no te importa – dijo Edward a mis espaldas agachándose para ayudarme.

Inmediatamente me puse nerviosa y sin querer me ruboricé. ¡Malditas emociones involuntarias! Él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero fui claramente consciente de la sonrisa que quedamente se ocultaba en sus labios.

– No debiste molestarte.

Seguimos callados durante algunos instantes hasta que todo estuvo limpio en el pasillo de entrada. Caminé hasta la cocina y dejé las bolsas sobre el mesón

El dejó las que había traído a lado de las mías.

– Bueno… ¿cómo entraste? – la pregunta más sencilla. ¿Cómo diablos tenía la llave de mi apartamento? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? ¡Demonios! Vivía en el país más grande del mundo.

Bajó la cabeza tímidamente hasta que volvió a mirarme. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Nunca podría negar adoraba sus verdes ojos.

– Rosalie me ayudó.

¡¿Qué? ¿De cuando acá Rosalie ayudaba a Edward? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco!

No pude hablar para formular mi pregunta. Estaba demasiado anonadada.

Él salió de la cocina, se sentó en la sala y yo lo seguí en silencio buscando respuestas.

Edward tenía apoyada las manos contra las rodillas, emitió un pequeño suspiro y después me miró con decisión.

– El día que te fuiste… bueno, pensé que me volvería loco – la respiración se me atoró en la garganta – Yo… no sabía qué hacer. Daba vueltas por toda la casa, me encerraba en mi habitación a emborracharme hasta perder los sentidos, te ahorro los detalles. Lo único que debes saber es que era un completo desastre.

Traté de hablar, pero él me interrumpió.

– Estaba desesperado, no sabía si dejarte en paz o ir a buscarte donde quiera que estuvieras, pero al final me decidí. Busqué a tu amiga, ella casi me mata la primera vez que me vio. No creas que fue fácil convencerla, pero después de un mes de pararme fuera de su casa se rindió. Fue ella la que me dio tu dirección y la llave del apartamento que tú le habías mandado para que te visitara en Navidad.

Estaba prácticamente en shock

– ¿Por qué? – mis palabras parecían tontas y vacías

El sonrió amargamente al momento que clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

– Creo que ya te lo dije antes, pero por lo que veo no me creíste – hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar, sus ojos más brillantes ahora – Te amo Bella, te amo desde hace muchos años.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control. Edward se acercó con cuidado y puso delicadamente su mano contra mi mejilla en un intento de consolarme.

– Cuando mamá murió todo mi mundo cayó a pedazos. Ya nada era igual, me sentía tan solo, tan abandonado. Durante un tiempo creí que Dios me odiaba y que por eso se había llevado a mi mamá. Cuando viniste a verme no estaba en mi mejor momento, no quería que nadie se acercara. Ni siquiera tú. Después en el funeral tú viniste con tus padres y fue peor – agachó la cabeza y empezó a tirarse del pelo con nerviosismo – Tú tenías a tu mamá y a tú papá contigo y yo estaba solo. Sentí envidia Bella y no pude controlarme, te grité, te traté horrible, como nunca pensé que lo haría. Cada vez que te veía sólo podía pensar en que tú tenías a tu mamá y yo no. Sé que fue estúpido, pero no pude evitar comportarme de esa manera. Luego cuando estábamos en el colegio tú ya no hablabas conmigo y tu odio sólo empeoró las cosas. Estaba mal Bella y en mi necesidad de sacar algo de toda la mierda que había dentro de mí me descargaba contigo. Nunca creí todas las palabras que dije. Nunca. Tú eras lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto y cada día, aunque parezca imposible, te volvías más y más bella. Estaba atrapado – dijo con desesperación tomando una de mis manos, yo no podía hablar – Te veía todos los días, te buscaba, siempre estaba pendiente de ti. Protegiéndote en silencio cuando el único que te hacía daño era yo mismo. Papá me llevó a un sicólogo, estuve en tratamiento durante algunos años. Después de eso fui capaz de comprender una mínima parte de todo lo que te había hecho. Estaba desesperado por hablar contigo, pero cuando te vi nuevamente no pude evitar volver a herirte. Era la única forma que conocía para estar cerca de ti y hablarte.

Otro sollozo escapó de mi cuerpo. No podía contenerme

– Traté de alejarme de ti para ya no hacerte más daño hasta que me enteré que querías participar en ese concurso y en lo único que podía pensar era que te ibas a ir lejos y nunca más te volvería a ver. Por eso decidí participar, ganar el concurso y no permitir que te fueras. Es egoísta, lo sé.

Me miró nuevamente con el rostro torturado, sabía qué parte venía.

– Esa noche… no sabes lo que sentí. Nunca tuve intención de que pasara, sólo quería dejarte en casa sana y salva y volver en paz a la soledad de la mía. Pero de repente las cosas cambiaron y te besé. Después de tantos años soñando con ese momento por fin te tenía entre mis brazos y cuando me di cuenta que eras virgen… Sabía que me odiarías aún más después de eso, pero no pude evitarlo. Quería estar contigo aunque sea un momento, un pequeño instante creyendo que tú también me amabas. Supe que no podía obligarte a estar a mi lado y me marche esa noche dejándote sola. Sabía que odiarías despertarte conmigo a tu lado. Traté de acercarme a ti para que habláramos, tal vez si querías golpearme o alguna otra cosa, pero cuando fui a tu apartamento me dijeron que te habías mudado y estaba en venta. En el concurso sabía que no podía hacerte eso, a mi no me importaba el premio en lo más mínimo y para ti lo era todo. Tu única forma de escape, así que lo hice. No quería humillarte sólo deseaba que fueras feliz, pero como siempre todas las cosas me salen mal.

No podía creerlo, esto era imposible. No, no, no…

– Sé que me merezco todo el odio que me tienes y aún más, pero quiero que sepas que detrás de todo lo malo que te hice, de todas mis burlas, de todas las formas en las que te herí yo sufría el doble porque dañarte a ti es morir en vida para mí.

No pude soportarlo más y me lancé a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho mientras él me apretaba con fuerza. Tantos años de dolor, tantos años alejada de él por un hecho en el que ninguno de los dos tenía culpa. Separados injustamente. No podía culparlo por nada, todo lo que pasó estuvo fuera de sus manos. ¿Cómo podía odiar a un niño herido? ¿Cómo podía odiar a mi Edward? Nunca

– Perdóname Bella, por todo. Sólo sabiendo eso podré irme en paz

Levanté mi cara de su pecho y lo vi. Tenía los ojos cansados como si hubiera vivido mil años.

Levanté mi mano y le acaricié el pelo con ternura, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y al final sus labios. Cerré los ojos recordando la dulzura de nuestro primer beso.

No dudé más y lo besé. Edward me pegó a su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Mis manos se agarraron de su cabello y un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

– Edward… mi Edward – musité contra sus labios mientras seguía besándolo.

Las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, pero esta vez no estaban cargadas de tristeza, soledad, amargura o el resto de emociones que solían llevar. Ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad. Él me amaba, mi príncipe azul me amaba.

Pegué mi frente contra la suya cuando la falta de aire ya no me permitía continuar. Alcé mis ojos y lo miré con firmeza.

– No hay nada que perdonar. Siempre te esperé, inconscientemente supe que algún día pasaría esto. Siempre estuve tras bambalinas esperando a que me vieras – Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarme. Un roce gentil y lleno de amor.

– Siempre te vi, sólo fui un idiota – puse un dedo con suavidad sobre sus labios.

– Sush… ya no digas más. Ahora estás aquí.

Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo más hasta que él se separo sentándome sobre su regazo.

– ¿Me odias? – dijo él dudando, temiendo la respuesta. Recordaba el momento cuando me lo preguntó aquella noche. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

– Te amo

Después de tantos años por fin volvíamos a estar juntos. El odio nunca fue tal porque sólo se odia algo que se amó con toda el alma.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Estaba nerviosa, pero al final me decidí. Amé este concurso en su primera edición y sé que esta nueva será aún mejor con todas las nuevas escritoras que tenemos ahora.**

**¡Suerte para todas!**


End file.
